Ultimate Baby Einstein Wiki:List of Baby Einstein Videos
Here's a list of all of the BE videos. The videos have their release dates. These do NOT include Discovery Kits or their DVD counterparts. # Baby Einstein: Language Nursery = January 31, 1997 # Baby Mozart: Music Festival = February 1, 1998 # Baby Bach: Musical Adventure = January 16, 1999 # Baby Shakespeare: World Of Poetry = January 15, 2000 # Baby Van Gogh: World Of Color = August 14, 2000 # Baby Santa's Music Box = December 5, 2000 # Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals = May 22, 2001 # Baby Dolittle: World Animals = July 24, 2001 # Baby Newton: All About Shapes = March 12, 2002 # Baby Beethoven: Symphony Of Fun = October 22, 2002 # Baby Neptune: Discovering Water = March 18, 2003 # Baby Galileo: Discovering The Sky = August 5, 2003 # Baby Einstein: Numbers Nursery = November 25, 2003 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm = March 16, 2004 # Baby Da Vinci: From Head To Toe = August 10, 2004 # Baby Noah: Animal Expedition = October 26, 2004 # Baby Monet: Discovering The Seasons = March 8, 2005 # Baby Wordsworth: First Words - Around The House = July 19, 2005 # On the Go: Riding, Sailing, and Soaring = October 25, 2005 # Meet the Orchestra: First Instruments = March 7, 2006 # Baby's Favorite Places: First Words - Around Town = July 25, 2006 # Baby's First Moves = October 24, 2006 # My First Signs = March 13, 2007 # Discovering Shapes: Circles, Squares and More = July 24, 2007 # Lullaby Time = October 23, 2007 # Baby's First Sounds: Discoveries For Little Ears = March 11, 2008 # World Music = March 31, 2009 # World Animal Adventure = September 29, 2009 # Feel the Beat: Discover Music = March 13, 2018 # Symphony Of Fun: Discover Concert and More = July 17, 2018 # On Map Travel = October 23, 2018 # Musical Celebration = March 18, 2019 # World of Science = July 16, 2019 # Happy Holidays: Find's Out Naughty & Nice = October 22, 2019 # World of Colors = March 12, 2020 # Neighborhood Friends = July 15, 2020 # Lullaby Classics = October 27, 2020 # Discovering Festival = March 9, 2021 # Baby's Favorite Rhymes = July 20, 2021 # Neighborhood Music = October 26, 2021 # Neighborhood Playtime Adventure: First Learning and Go = March 15, 2022 # Baby's Favorite Plaza = July 26, 2022 # Discovering Party Dance: All About Spirit = October 25, 2022 # My Favorite Surprise: Discover First Years = March 14, 2023 # Neptune's Friends = July 18, 2023 # Twice Upon A Christmas: Discover Around Naughty & Nice = September 26, 2023 # Neptune's Animal Oceans = October 24, 2023 # Rock Concert = March 6, 2024 # Instrument to Symphony = July 10, 2024 # World of Opposites: Left, Right and More = October 29, 2024 # Baby's Favorite Party: All About Lip Dub and More = March 11, 2025 # Neighborhood Animal Adventure = October 28, 2025 # Snowflakes & Icicles: Discover Snow About Winter = March 17, 2026 # Everyday Signs: First Words - Around Signs = July 28, 2026 # Musical Festival Show: Discover Live Celebration! = October 27, 2026 # Baby's First Playtime: See and Discover with Baby = March 16, 2027 # Baby's First Miracle: Discover Big Show = July 27, 2027 # Rainforest Animals: Around The Globe = September 21, 2017 # Shapes and Colors: Discover Colorful Sizes = October 26, 2027